Hair Up
|image = |name = Hair Up|singer = Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani, Ron Funches|preceeded by = N/A|followed by = Can't Stop The Feeling!Hair Up is a song from Trolls. The song is performed by Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani, and Ron Funches, who is also the voices of Branch, DJ Suki, and Cooper. It played when Trollstice time begins, Chef captures the Trolls, and during the end credits. Lyrics All: Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na na NA! Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na na na! Ron Funches: Hair up! Chorus Hair in the air Hair in the air Ron Funches: P-Put your hair Put your hair in the air! Hair up! Chorus Hair in the air! Hair in the air Ron Funches: P-Put your hair Put your hair in the air! Justin Timberlake and Gwen Stefani: I got a fever coming on And now it's beating up my bones I feel like diamonds and some gold So DJ, play it that's my song Chorus Go, go, go, go, go Ron Funches: Put your hair in the air! Chorus Go, go, go, go, go, go Ron Funches: Hair up! Come on, baby let's go crazy 'Justin Timberlake and Gwen Stefani: We are never gonna stop! Ron Funches: Hair up! Put your hair in the air! (Hair up!) Flip it, whip it! We don't care! (Hair up!) Put your hair in the air! (Hair up!) Flip it, whip it! We don't care! (Hair up!) Justin Timberlake and Gwen Stefani: I got a fever coming on And now it's beating up my bones I feel like diamonds and some gold So DJ, play it that's my song Chorus Go, go, go, go, go Ron Funches: Put your hair in the air! Chorus'''Go, go, go, go, go, go '''Ron Funches: Hair up! Trivia * The first twenty four notes are to the tune of In the Hall of the Mountain King. ** The first time the song plays, the camera is going through the castle on the mountain. ** The original name was ''Dovregubbens hall, ''which is Norwegian. "Gubbens" is a male suffix when dealing with trolls. ** The introduction includes "There is a tremendous uproar in the hall." When the song is sung a second time, burgens are chanting "Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" ** The music is also used in The Smurfs, which is similar to Trolls. ** The composer says that there is extreme nationalism in the tune, referenced by "I feel like diamonds and some gold so DJ play it that's my song." ** "Go, go, go, go, go" may be a reference to another place this song is used: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * The other original song in trolls, "Can't Stop the Feeling," is nearly the opposite of this song. * When the song is heard a second time, the line "I've got a fever coming on" plays when Chef is boiling something. Category:Trolls songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs